


Brown Gaze, Blue Glasses

by AzumiGaiden



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzumiGaiden/pseuds/AzumiGaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is always, in a shy way, looking to him. When she looked to him, her heart beated faster. Now she wants to put her shyness to the side and talk to him, but that seems to be a hard task.</p><p>(Really old story back from 2010. One of the fanfictions I'm posting from my profile on fanfiction.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brown Gaze, Blue Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> The lyric used is "Lollipop" by Big Bang ft. 2NE1 (translated lyrics)
> 
> "blablabla" = speech
> 
> 'blablabla' = thoughts

**Brown Gaze, Blue Glasses (The Dream Coming True)**

 

Helena is a 21 years old, she was living in Japan already a few months ago. It was her dream since she was a teenager, had made friends and visited every treasure of the city she was, Ikebukuro. Also she learned about the dark side of the city, the now extinct Blue Squares, the Yellow Scarves, the Dollars.

Anyway, New York is like that too, she was accustomed with gangs. Some guys has already invited her to some gang group but she refuse. They don't accept her refusal very well, aiming a punch on her. She realized that was her black and red, black and white or all black clothes and rock style (sometimes she wears a black cap, this time was one of these moments.) that attracted these kind of person (her own mother had said that) but she wasn't inclined to change that, her style is what she is and she is very proud with.

Other thing that she was proud, beside she travelling to Japan, learning to play guitar (and bringing the vermillion music maker with her), is learn martial arts. She'd played the Tekken series and has learned some cool moves. She even had bought the gloves that Jin Kazama wears in the game and she wears it every time (except in the job, of course). This helped a lot to her, being able to scare away bullies, like this one that _tried_ to punch her.

The brunette took the man's wrist, spinning her fist and aimed hard her elbow on the man's back. The guy fell face first on the floor. – "Tche don't pick up fight with persons that you'll not win."

She regret later to say those words, the bully's companion was now warming up their wrists and going to her direction. The better plan in the moment? Run. Run like the devil itself want to catch her.

She ran, and ran and ran until she bumped in someone, both of them falling on the floor. – "Ouch!" – She rose on her knees and saw blue glasses on the floor. Taking it she turned around and looked to the person that the object belongs. Her heart stop in that moment, golden looks framed a beautiful pair of brown eyes that are gazing to her own brown ones and a angular features all set in a male figure, the set of eyes was looking a little angered to her. Snapping of her trance, she delivered to the said male. – "Sorry!" – He took from her hands and put the glasses on. Now her heart was beating faster. She looked to the floor, shaking her head, sensing the warm on her cheeks. She was blushing in the front of this handsome guy, like a teenager.

\- "Hey, she was there!" – Her whole body got colder. The damned pricks had found her.

\- "Damn." – she cursed. Then she got up quickly and run, saying loudly. – "Leave me alone." - She passed by the blond, cursing the bad moment, maybe she'll never see him again. Turning in a corner, she stopped to regain her breath. The men stopped to run after her. – "Why they stopped?" – Coming back, she saw one of them on the floor, the other one being held by the collar of the shirt by the blonde male. Her mouth fell ajar, the guy is really strong. Them the blonde aimed a punch that send her stalker a few meters. Not wanting to be the next target of a clearly stronger and very angered man, she ran away.

Walking to her home and entering inside, she passed her hand in her hair to take off her cap but her hand only find air. Her beautiful black with red designs cap had fallen of her head due to the hard bump on the blonde. Now she'll never see her cap or the hotshot blonde again. With this depressive thoughts, she goes to take a shower and afterwards went to sleep.

**Shizuo said after throwing a vending machine: "I hate violence."**

\- "Damn, go, punch him, punch! Whata… Whata…"

Helena was sitting in one of the benches of a park waiting for her friend to train the melody for a event will happens next month. She never remembered the name, just remembered the place because of the huge cement owl statue that was in the center. She was with her trustable PSP playing BlazBlue, the summer sun blazing on her uncovered skull, thanks to have lost her cap. She was using a white top tank with a black stamp saying "Rock You", middle length black shorts and her white and black Nike sneakers (too much hot to wear black and red today) and of course her Jin Kazama red and black gloves.

She was looking for the screen of the videogame when she see a shadow approaching her, thinking that was her friend approaching she continued to play her videogame.

\- "I think it's yours." – A deep, masculine voice talked to her. She stopped and raised her head. Her lost cap was being held by a large hand, raising more her gaze she looks for the male and her heart stopped. The man was the hot blonde of yesterday, then she looked that he wears a bartender uniform.

\- "Thank you!" – She looked to his eyes, thanking God for she not gagged when talked and for she meet the blonde again.

\- "Let me…" – He said, putting and adjusting the cap on her head. Her cheeks are warming up with the gesture.

\- "Thank you again. And thank you for don't let that guys punch me yesterday." – She said.

\- "How do you know that I stopped them?" – He asked, looking intently for her eyes.

\- 'Damned, his eyes are so beautiful, with glasses is even better…' – "Ah, I stopped to hear their footsteps, then I thought they attacked you, so I decide to came back. But I saw you taking them down in a really angered mode so I decide to not disturb you."

\- "Don't worry, is just my duty to help whatever innocent girls need to. But why they attacked you?" – He lit a cigarette.

\- "Because I refused to participate in their gang club. Then one of them tried to be bad-ass in me so I punch him. They became pissed off and threat me. My better plan in that moment is run away, then I bumped in you and all the things happened."

\- "Good words, gangs are not good for kids." – He said, looking to the horizon.

\- "Kid, I'm not a kid." – Helena said with a scowl on her face.

The blonde looked to her again. – "Yes, you're a kid. I think you have 17 or 18 years old."

\- "No, I haven't. I've 21." – She said, a little flattered with him saying that she looks young and a little disappointed because for him, she looks like a teenager (maybe is her clothes, she thought).

\- "Seriously?" – He fitted her to her head to her feet. – "But doesn't looks like.

\- "This is good or bad for me, I don't know…" – she said.

\- "Well, what's your name?" – He asked, his brown eyes looking to hers.

\- 'Lucky day, Helena.' - She thought. – "My name is Helena, my nickname is…"

\- "Nooooooctiiiiis, here!" – Helena looked to the person that was calling her, when she spotted, she saw her friend waiving for her. It was Yanaki, more known as Lightning. – "Let's go, we're late."

\- "Coming…" – Helena waved back. Then she said to the blonde in her front. – "Now you know my nickname. Well thank you for the cap and for help me last night. Bye." – She finished.

\- "Bye, see ya!" – He said, waiving to her. The brunette looked back and waved once more.

Helena got closer of her friend, then she bombarded her with questions. – "You're talking with him, with Shizuo Heiwajima?"

\- "So that's is his name… Yeah, I was talking with him. Why asking?"

\- "Because he's dangerous, he's called as the strongest man of Ikebukuro and he became pissed off easily. I've saw in throwing vending machines a few times." - Yanaki said.

\- "He doesn't seems that to me… Anyway let's go to our training, shall we?"

The reason to Helena be called Noctis and Yanaki to be called Lightning is their features resemble a lot the characters of the game they loved, and because they are completely the opposite of each other.

Grinning with herself because she now knows the hot blonde's name, Helena walked happily through the streets.

**Shizuo said after throwing a vending machine: "I hate violence."**

Shizuo saw the brunette known as Noctis walking away with her friend. He never expected to a girl to have this age, or a woman of her age use clothes like she wears. Maybe she was from that group… how people called… Otaku. Other thing that he saw that she a foreign, like other some people that he knows.

\- "I never thought that you talk with strangers without throwing heavy things on them." – Shizuo turned around and saw Tom Tanaka, his actual employer nearing him.

\- "I throw vending machines in people that annoys me, take Izaya Orihara for example, I'll not be satisfied until that flea is dead r never appear in this city again." – The tall blonde said in a anger tone.

\- "Let's go, Heiwajima. I've some people to talk with." – Tom said, walking away from the square.

\- "You know that girl?" – Tom asked, a few minutes later of silent walking.

\- "Yesterday she bumped on me. I thought that she was just joking with me but some punks came running after her them I saw that she was escaping from them. After I finish the guys I saw her cap lying on the ground and she was nowhere to see. Then a hour ago I found here on the plaza and head back the hat."

\- "And?" – Tom was interested in it, he never saw his partner talking friendly with a woman with exception of Celty-san, the Black Biker.

\- "She said that her name was Helena but her nickname is... Noctis."

\- "Noctis? Ah I know this girl, well she's not a girl, she's 21 years old. Anyway, she's a friend of Yanaki..." – Shizuo looked to Tom with a interrogation on his face. – "Ah, Yanaki, or Lightning, I meet her a few times, I'm little interested in her, Noctis's her friend. Noctis is American, from New York. Yanaki told me this city is being Noctis's paradise."

\- "Why? This city is full a garbage, this isn't exactly a paradise." – He said, remembering of the confrontation that he has with the gangsters last night.

\- "You see, she is a Otome* girl." – Shizuo looked to Tom with interrogation face again. – "…otome or otaku is that people that likes a lot anime/manga stuff. Even their nicknames are based on characters of a random game. Anyway, they're completely the opposite of each other."

\- "You that information very much, right, boss." – The blonde said in a joker tone.

\- "Like I said before, I talked with Yanaki and she told me that."

\- "Hum." – Shizuo finished with a grunt. There are getting near their target. A drug-dealer which their client was asking for money.

After a few punches and kicks and their goal accomplished, each of them said goodbye and go to their homes. In the way back to his apartment, Shizuo thought way that foreign girl that dress up like a man spiked his interest. Maybe is curiosity, the curiosity for her wearing dark colors of for she show up so deliberate that she likes the stuff that Tom said. He never saw a girl in Ikebukuro being in the way that she is. Well, like Tom said, she is a foreign, maybe in her country is normal to be like that. Snapping off his thoughts, he took a bath and go to sleep.

Shizuo woke up in the next morning and made his daily routine, take a bath, wash his teeth, eat his breakfast, put the bartender outfit that his younger brother bought to him, exiting his house and walk in the busy streets, watching that stupid flea in human form don't get near in his sight and other punks that are constantly wanting to fight against him.

He stopped again on the plaza that he talked with the girl for the first time, he inhaled and then blowing the smoke of his cigarette. Then his cell singed in his pocket. Hi looked who is calling, was his boss.

\- "Boss, need anything?"

\- "Yeah, I'm in a storage near the Ikebukuro High School. Come here, I want you to see a thing."

\- "I'm coming."

**Shizuo said after throwing a vending machine: "I hate violence."**

A fifteen minutes later, he was in the front. – "What's up, boss?"

\- "I want to introduce you Yanaki. She was inside with her friends." – Tom pushing him to get inside. When he entered he saw what apparently is a group of five boys. Then a blonde woman goes running straight to Tom. – "Hi, Tanaka-san." – The woman said in a cheerful voice.

\- "Let's go, Lightning." – A woman's voice calls/screams to her.

\- "Coming." – The blonde screams back. Shizuo and Tom looks to the person and what apparently is a boy in truth is a woman.

\- "Is that Noctis?" – Tom asked, Yanaki nodded. – "Interesting choice of clothes she was using, I mistake her with a boy."

\- "She looks pretty on that, if she was a boy, I was dating her. Besides has a reason to her are using that kind of outfit, you'll see why." – Yanaki answered, then Tom waved to said woman. – "Hi, Helena-san!"

\- "Don't call me Helena, you know very well my nickname." – The brunette said angered, pouting.

\- "I call by your birth name as the same I call Yanaki." – He replied flatly.

"Che. Anyway, get your ass back here, Lightning." – Noctis said, pissed off.

\- "Hi, boss." – The blonde woman said in a joking tone. Noctis looked to her with a murderous face. In a split of a second Tom swore that saw Shizuo on that woman, then he looked to his partner, he was silent, looking intently what appears to be in Noctis. Interesting. Yanaki come back to where she was before

\- "Why are you looking so intently to Helena-san?" – He asked.

\- "What? No, I'm not looking to her, baka." – Shizuo said to much quickly for his own tastes. One eyebrow of the rastafari man arched. Maybe is a illusion but he really saw a faint red tint on Shizuo cheeks?

No, is his eyes playing tricks, certainly. The strongest man of Ikebukuro doesn't blush.

**Shizuo said after throwing a vending machine: "I hate violence."**

When Shizuo walked in and he saw the blonde woman from yesterday recognizing his boss certainly that foreign woman was here too, inspecting the place didn't saw her. Maybe she was not there. Then he saw the blonde woman coming near then and talking to Tom. He faked a disinterest in the talking but he pays attention in every word. After a few exchange of words, he heard a voice of a woman calling Yanaki.

\- "Let's go, Lightning."

Looking to his front in a quick motion, he recognized the voice of yesterday. Noctis was there. The he heard Tom asking. - "Is that Noctis?" – The blonde woman confirmed. – "Interesting choice of clothes she was using, I mistake her with a boy." - Shizuo saw Noctis, she was using a tank top, a loose pants and her familiar snicker shoes, all plain black, her hair was tied in a low cocktail, a red cap fitted on her head.

Yanaki said something but Shizuo don't pay attention this time, she was looking good on that. He heard his boss greeting her and she becoming angered, then after she calling Yanaki, the blond woman come back.

\- "Why are you looking so intently to Helena-san?" – Tom asked.

\- "What? No, I'm not looking to her, baka." – He looked to the said, a warming appearing on his cheeks. He cursed himself for blushing.

\- "Please, mister DJ, track two." – He heard the exciting voice of Yanaki saying to a man that was near what appears a stereo sound system. Shizuo saw a group of 4 women and 4 men plus Noctis, then a electric, the music starting to play.

(If you want to understand the part that is coming, check out the video clip on Youtube, than you'll understand, Noctis is playing the role of the leader of the boys group, the one that's using the pink outfit on the video. His name's G-Dragon.)

_Lolli Lolli oh Lollipop_

_Lolli Lolli oh Lollipop_

Then Noctis entered, walking a soldier manner. Then she turned her body in a rolling way, making her hips slightly shake, Shizuo become interested in that. – 'Oh wait, since I'm interested in any anatomy of a woman's body?' – Shizuo thought, he was becoming crazy, maybe is the cigarette.

_Nah, that's not how he we doing_

Noctis acted in a mocking manner in that singed phrase. – "How bad-ass." – Shizuo heard Tom saying. Then the group of girls entered dancing.

 _Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh you're my Lollipop_  
Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh you're my Lollipop  
Lolli Lolli Lollipop Boy you're my lollipop  
Lolli lolli lollipop oh lolli-pop-pop

Now the group of boys entered.

 _Even sweeter than candy on a stick_  
My heart is like a bursting dynamite  
I'm the neat man T.O.P  
My love bling bling like L E D

The group of 'boys' stopped, in a imposing way. The women passed through then, dancing again.

 _He is exactly my style_  
Twinkling Twinkling star  
Do you want something different?  
Let me show you if that's okay

Noctis appeared on the front of the men's group, dancing with then.

 _Now come on_  
The colour is rainbow  
I know you're going to fall for me as soon as you feel me  
You just can't control

Then the women danced with them.

_The thing that has got me  
Just the secret light you and I know_

_Lolli-lolli-lollipop come to me sweetly_  
Lolli-lolli-lollipop whisper to me  
Lolli-Lolli-lollipop come to me refreshingly  
Lolli-lolli-lollipop you want me now

_Lolli-lolli-lollipop girl you're my lollipop  
Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh Lolli-Pop-Pop_

_Her body and her moves makes my heart flutter_  
My groove has locked my gaze  
I'm exhausted and I've had enough  
Let's just keep You and I F.R.E.S.H

 _Now come on_  
The colour is rainbow  
I know you're going to fall for me as soon as you feel me  
You just can't control

_The secret light that we both know has got a hold of me_

_Lolli-lolli-lollipop come to me sweetly_  
Lolli-lolli-lollipop whisper to me  
Lolli-Lolli-lollipop come to me refreshingly  
Lolli-lolli-lollipop you want me now  
Lolli-lolli-lollipop oh you're my lollipop  
Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh Lolli-Pop-Pop

Noctis's body dancing was making Shizuo's heart flutter in the heart beats, he never thought that particular body moves and swirls affected in. – 'This is hot in a way.' – His cheeks getting more warmer.

_It's not a feeling every second, when I close my eyes you're standing in front of me  
You is what I wished for, you and me now under the sunlight_

_Lolli-lolli-lollipop come to me sweetly_  
Lolli-lolli-lollipop whisper to me  
Lolli-Lolli-lollipop come to me refreshingly  
Lolli-lolli-lollipop you want me now

_Lolli-lolli-lollipop oh you're my lollipop  
Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh Lolli-Pop-Pop_

The song ended, they all cheering. – "This time we're precise on the moves." – One woman said.

\- "We'll gonna win the festival." – One of the man cheered.

\- "Oh yeah, be sure of that." – Noctis said, in a happy tone.

\- "Ah, I'm tired." – Yanaki rested on Noctis, throwing her weight on Noctis back.

\- "Yeah, me too. But these 4 hours worth for the precision on this music." – Noctis said, looking behind her shoulder to her friend.

Shizuo and Tom moved to where their friends are, a stirring sensation fluttering on Shizuo's insides.

**Shizuo said after throwing a vending machine: "I hate violence."**

Helena was static when she saw the hot blonde man, Shizuo, entering the building, her heart beating faster instantly. Yanaki see them and she run to where they're. Shizuo was looking to where she was buy she thinks that he didn't recognize her. Blame her outfit for that. After all the exchange of words they've, she called the blonde woman back and training again.

Then she realized. She'll dance, in the front of the hot blonde.

Fuck.

She can't misplace anything, and then she'll be target of his mockeries. She feels her cheeks getting warmer, thank God he's very far from her.

\- "Please, mister DJ, track two." – She hears Yanaki saying. Is now or the shame forever.

Between the steps, she sees Shizuo looking to her intently. Then she looks to the front again, getting focus again. – 'Think that he isn't here. Think you're alone in the room.' – She thought, than her steps flowed beautifully with the music.

The music stopped and she was tired. She hears Lightning complaining that was tired and she agreed with that.

\- "Well I'm going." – Noctis said, walking to the exit. – "I'll go with you. You guys will go with us?" – She heard her friend saying, she curses with this. With sure her friend is trying to pair her with the tall blonde. The four of them exiting the building.

The 4 of them walks through the streets, Tom and Lightning was talking happily, Noctis and Shizuo only answering when some questions are directed from them. Fifteen minutes later Yanaki said. – "Well guys, this point we split, I'll go to that side of the city."

\- "Me too." – Tanaka said, going to Yanaki's side.

\- "I'll go to that side." – Noctis said, pointing to the opposite direction.

\- "Me too." – She hears the blonde man saying.

\- "Ok, well be safe you two." – The rastafari man said. Noctis see Yanaki with the thumbs up, giving a 'good luck' through her eyes to her friend, the brunette sigh mentally.

They start to walk together again, a couple of minutes in silent later and the questions starts. Now with the shyness put away, they talked normally. When they arrived on her apartment, they exchange phones and addresses (well, he knows where she lives now, is fair to she know too). Then we walked off, the brunette closing the door, finally something was happening, and now she wants more of him. First thing to said to her friend is a 'thank you!'.

Months later, they walked together in their spare times. We she was walking when she trapped in a stone, falling, then he got her. What they both never expected is their lips touched. Both of they parted, giving space, both of they saw the other blushing. He stand up first, offering his hand to help her. She looked to his face, his was looking to the side, obviously hiding his blush. She took and she raised. After that they walked the entire path in silence. Both of them wanting more than a simple touch of lips.

Then their wishes come true in that night.

 

**.....**

 

Shizuo and Noctis are called to a friends-night, each one of them took their time to get hot and good, wishing that the another come with and have a make-out.

Shizuo was using black outfit, shirt with the three first buttons opened, a social pants and a shiny social shoes, his hair stylized to make his fringe being off his forehead and his usual blue glasses. Waking on the dance club, he spotted, Tom Tanaka with Yanaki in a table. His partner waved and he goes straight to them. He looked and asked: - "Is Noctis coming?"

Yanaki and Tom looked to each other, exchanging knowing gazes. Then Yanaki said: - She goes to get her a soda, she doesn't like to drink."

\- "Oh, I get it." – He said, looking to the sides. His friends looked to him. – "He'll become stunned when he sees Noctis." – Tom agreed with the woman in his side.

\- "Finally he found my soda…" – Noctis voice said behind Shizuo, he turned around quickly to look to her and his heart skipped a beat. She was wearing a black tight fitting jeans, her red turtleneck sweater seemed to be made with a material that clung on her curves nicely, showing to him the generous womanly shape that she was where her retinal outfit hides, the design of the sweater make her shoulders being uncovered, then the slaves covering her entire arms, she was wearing black stilettos, making her almost taller than his, her hair was entirely loose, her fringe in the in the side.

She stopped what she was saying when she saw that the hotshot in front of her was indeed Shizuo, his glasses are the unique thing that makes her recognize him, her mouth had going dry. She snapped of her thoughts and said a shy 'Hi' to him, passing through and sitting near her friend. He closed his jaw and sit on his partner side, then they both looked to their friends, there are laughing.

\- "What?" – She asked, looking to her friend.

\- "Nothing." – Lightning said, still giggling.

\- "Che." – Noctis clicked her tongue, she took her soda and start to drink it. She need to cool down, Shizuo was looking sooo god that was making her body get warm.

A agitated music started to play, then Yanaki get up and took Helena's wrist. – "Oh, I love this music."

\- "And what are you doing, yep!" – Helena gasped, her friend was pushing her to the dance floor. – "Hey, slow down I can't run with this heels."

\- "Now if he doesn't dance and make out with you, I swear that he'll be spanked by me to be so stupid." – Yanaki said.

\- "I hope this so, he was so gorgeous that is making a hard time to me." – Noctis flatly replied.

\- "So start to dance, woman, in a sexy way please."

\- "I'll do my best."

Shizuo looked to where both of woman are, well looking intently to Helena's hips that are swinging sexily with the beat of the music.

\- "Whata hell, Shizuo? What is you waiting for? Go take that hotshot and dance with her. And take off that glasses, you don't need this to get her attention." – Tanaka said.

\- "I thought you'll never said that." – Shizuo said, putting the glasses on the pocket and going straight to the hot brunette.

When he comes near the women he said, looking to Helena with a hungry glint: - "Can I dance with the lady?"

\- "She is all yours." – The blonde woman said, Helena blushed with the double meaning of her friends's answer. Composing herself, she asked to Shizuo. – "You know how to dance?"

\- "No but I'll try my best." – He said in a deep and sexy tone. Now is clear for both of them, they want each other and this make them both happily and excited.

\- "Well then just dance with the music the best you can." – She said, already dancing, she put both of her hands on her hair, making her chest raise in an inviting way. He licked his lips, she was teasing him. He put both of his hands on her hips, she puts her hands on his neck, feeling his soft hair. With this closeness, she smells his scent mixed with his cologne.

They grind in each other with the electric melody, their bodies shivering in the contact. Their faces was getting near until their lips smashed, first was little pecks until develop in open-mouthed hot kisses, their tongues dancing each other, the need of air make their break the kiss. They heard people cheering, looking to the source they saw their friends smiling for them.

\- "They're so dumb." – The brunette sighed.

\- "Yes, they're." – He replied. Taking her hand, they walked back to their table, he pushed her chair in a gentleman way. She thanked him and sit, he sit down and put his arm on her shoulder, his thumb circling her bare shoulder, a shiver running in her spine. Her other hand was still being hold by his.

The four friends talk more and danced more, calling the bight finished, the two couple goes to their ways. Soon Helena and Shizuo are alone, talking and exchanging a few kisses. Soon they arrived on his apartment (figures), she saddened with the prospect to see him only in the next day. Saying her goodbye, with a kiss, she started to walk away but a large hand pushed her inside the building. – "This night you'll not leave me alone." – She trembled with his hungry gaze. When they get inside his house, he backed her on the door and start to kiss her. Then she responded

\- "You don't know how long I want you in my arms, Shizuo." – Now was the time to Helena said in a needy tone.

\- "Neither have you known." – He took both of her legs and put them on his waist, taking her to the sacred place that was his bed.

He put her lovely on the mattress, she start to take his clothes off while kissing him. – "We're in a hushing, neh!"

\- "Stop to tease me." – She whined, then she turned, straddling his hips, now was his time to get her clothes off. After the intruding material off her curves, he stared to her. His hand goes to her hips and start to descends to her breasts. It was his first time that he was touching a woman's body. Then he kneaded the plump mound, yearning a low moan for her. He's doing right.

Is her first time to be with a man, the gorgeous body under her was begging to be took, she want him so bad. His squeezed her breast this make her ache in need, then she started to grind on his groin, yearning a grunt of him and feeling him arousing. She's doing right.

He turned around, he between her legs, his womanhood begging to be filled. Then he whispered in her ear: -You're sure that you want this?" – He knows if she said no, we'll have to stop and deal with the ache need all along the night.

\- "No, I love you, Shizuo!"

\- "What? What you've said?" – He don't believed on what he heard.

\- "I said I love you, I never believed that exist love in the first sight but now I know that's true." – He said, opening the cabinet near his bed, he took a condom and put his in the erection. Her eyes widened with the size. He don't saw that (pity)

\- "I've fallen for you after we start to walk together…" – She giggled together, he blushed. – "If you agree…" – He started to enter her, she screamed in pain. She knows that the first time hurt but was worse than she thought.

\- "It's hurts?" – He asked, she almost slapped him because of the obvious question but she stopped when she heard the caring tone on his voice.

\- "Hurts but I want you to continue." – She said with restrain. He start to move slowly, paying attention on her gasps of pain turning in moans of pleasure.

\- "Harder, Shizuo!" – Then that was his downfall, he thrusted stronger on her, making her moan long and throw her head back. Changing in slow strokes and forceful thrusts, he heard her moaning his name in a chant, he feels her muscles flutter on his erection, making him loose his mind. He thrusted with all he got and then he hold still and moan loudly with his orgasm, soon after is she following him.

His weight fall on her sated body. Raising in the elbows he said in a serious tone. – "I love you too, Helena and I want to be with you in the near future."

\- "I accepted that and I want this too!" – She said in a caring tone. His smiled was large, a indeed true smiled. Taking off his soft manhood off her, he stood there drifting off in sleepiness, still above her body. She doesn't comply that. She never thought that when she bumped in him she'll love the blonde in the first sight will correspond her. It was a dream that only a dreamer can leave with that, in the expectation of it realize.

Listening his heart beat, she was lulled to her dreams with a first thought lingering in her numbed mind. – 'Well, my dream had come true, if everyone dreams happened to become real, this world will finally be happy and wonderful, as everyone want to.'

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Moral of the story: Never give up of your dreams, sometimes they'll happens when you less expected.


End file.
